thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Dial L For Loser
Dial L For Loser is the sixth book in The Clique Series. Summary Massie, Claire, and Alicia go to Los Angeles to audition for a part in an upcoming movie called "Dial L for Loser," but when Claire snags the lead part, Massie and Alicia are far from happy for her. They eventually make up, but is there something that will stand in the way of that? Plot The Pretty Committee scores tickets to The Daily Grind, where Abby Boyd and Hadley Durk are revealed to do a conversation together; something that hasn't happened since Abby stole Hadley's boyfriend, Palmer Dryden. This ensures the PC's excitement. Backstage, Dylan Marvil tells the PC a confidential secret in the bathroom--Abby has been hooking up with Hadley's boyfriend for the past few weeks. But unfortunately, Merri-Lee Marvil's annoying co-host had her microphone on in the toilet. This results in the entire audience hearing the secret, including Abby and Hadley. After a gruesome catfight which ended up happening live on television on The Daily Grind, Hadley quits Dial L for Loser. This leaves the film one actress short and one empty spot for the coveted "loser" of the movie. The director, Rupert Mann, found Massie Block's cellphone and insisted Massie, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons fly out to L.A. to try out for Hadley's role. Dylan, being the one to spread the gossip about Abby and Hadley, is excluded from this invitation. Kristen, having harsh parents, isn't permitted to attend the audition, leaving Massie, Claire, and Alicia for the lead. Massie, Alicia, and Claire each perform the same scene with Conner Foley. Massie, positive that she is sure to receive the part, is turned down because of her overconfidence. Alicia is also turned down because of her beauty and that she couldn't possibly play a loser. To everyone's surprise, Claire is the one to receive the part. This drives Massie and Alica into a silent rage of jealousy. To their delight, they receive jobs as "Behind the Scenes Reporters." Unfortunately, at first, the reporting job fails. So to not lose the job and go back to Westchester, Alicia and Massie trash talk Claire on the show. They do a "behind the scenes tour" of Claire's dressing room, but beforehand they bought a bunch of stuff like facial hair remover and other feminine hygiene products. They planted these things all over her dressing room to sabotage and embarrass her, which they do. Claire is upset but cheers up because Abby and Conner seem to be her friends, but she finds out it was all a scam and they had to act like best friends to drum up publicity for the film. Later on, when Claire must kiss Conner, the hot teenage star, Massie takes a picture of them and sends it to Cam Fisher, Claire's boyfriend back home. Cam is heartbroken and Claire is unable to fix the problem. Claire gets very angry at Massie and Alicia because of it, and they've also been being mean to her in other ways so she is very hurt. During Alicia, Massie, and Claire's adventures in Los Angeles, back on the other side of the country in Westchester, Kristen single-handedly writes a letter to OCD which then gets the Pretty Committee back into school. When Alicia, Massie and Claire return to Westchester they are thrilled to be welcomed back. Massie and Claire become friends again and Claire makes up with Cam. At the very end of the book, Claire receives a phone call from another director asking her to star in another movie. Back Cover Massie Block: The Pretty Committee is this close to begging Principal Burns to readmit them to OCD when movie director Rupert Mann invites the girls to audition for his new teen blockbuster--''Dial L for Loser''. Massie packs her straight-leg velvet Sevens, ties her new hair extensions in a high pony, and heads off to L.A. with her friends, on the studio's ah-mazing private jet. But when they arrive on set, everyone starts treating Claire like she's the star. Dial W for What the...?! Kristen Gregory: Parents have her grounded in Westchester while her friends are off glamming it up. But so what? She has the Briarwood boys to keep her company, including "certain people's" crushes... Alicia Rivera: Doing the morning announcements at OCD was great preparation for her latest gig--being a movie-set correspondent on The Daily Grind. Dylan Marvil: On a new all-bran diet. Good thing she wasn't invited to L.A. since she needs to spend most of her time running to the bathroom. Claire Lyons: Snags a starring role. Befriends a hot teen starlet. Is invited into a world of extreme fabulousness--she goes to glitzy parties, gets her picture in lots of magazines, and receives dozens of free pairs of Keds. She's living the dream! But what happens when Cam catches Claire kissing a Hollywood hottie? The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is staying in. Category:The Clique series